Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie
is the upcoming VS team-up movie between ''Ressha Sentai ToQger and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. The film premiered in Japanese theaters on January 17, 2015. As it has been standard for the past five VS movies, the protagonists of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger make their debut in this movie. Plot Described as the “Imagination and Brave movie”, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger will see the twelve rangers from both teams join forces to fight against an evil super giant. They must also save the Galaxy Line, which is falling from space. To make matters worse, the five main ToQgers are turned into children by a Shadow Monster. Synopsis The movie opens in space. Lady is managing her train on the Galaxy Line when this odd green light attacks. She calls in the attack to the Rainbow Line. The green light crashes into a Galaxy Line terminal and sends it hurtling down to Earth. The ToQgers go to investigate but as they approach the terminal, Cambrima and Zourima appear from the ground. Right says he's not quite sure what these guys are, but as soon as they attack the ToQgers, he figures they must be bad guys. The ToQgers fight but their weapons have no effect on the monsters. Things are looking dire for the ToQgers until Daigo and Amy, appear, shooting down the monsters. Nossan saves Tokatti and Kagura, Ian saves Mio, and Souji saves Hikari. The Kyoryugers defeat the mooks but more of them spawn quickly after. One of them mentions it's been a while since they fought all together like this, so they do a short roll call. Unfortunately the ToQgers are behind them during this, and they get caught up in the roll call explosion. Souji comments that it's actually kind of amazing that they could get caught up in that explosion. While the ToQgers look on, amazed, the Kyoryugers defeat the rest of the mooks with a Zyuden Brave Finish. Daigo starts heading towards the terminal only to be thrown back by an invisible barrier. Souji and Ian test it a bit, but they can't get through. The Kyoryugers decide to split up and figure out a way through the barrier. Before Daigo can go off, the ToQgers run up to him and ask who he is and what he knows about the terminal. Daigo depowers and introduces himself. The Rainbow Line appears, and Daigo is amazed by the huge train. Daigo has no idea what that is (and disregards Tokatti's explanation), and says that what he has is brave. The Conductor says there is no time to be talking about imagination and brave, and that Daigo has been issued a special pass that lets him board the train. Daigo gleefully says, "I wanna ride it!!" and they all speed off. On board the Rainbow Line, Daigo heads straight for Wagon's bentou. While he's choosing, the Conductor asks if he knows the identity of the enemy who has taken over the Galaxy Line Terminal. Daigo says it is Devius (デビウス), a creature created by Deboss that the Kyoryugers have been fighting. If Devius is allowed to achieve full power, he would become as formidable a foe as the Deboss Army was. The Conductor freaks out. While he eats, Daigo explains that Devius has taken over the Galaxy Terminal and is sucking power from it. They have a 24-hour window of opportunity to destroy Devius before he can complete his power-up and reach full power. The Kyoryugers plan to infiltrate the terminal and destroy Devius before they lose that window of opportunity. Right immediately offers the ToQgers' help, but Daigo turns them down. The fight they just had proved that the ToQger weapons don't work on the Deboss enemies. Besides, Daigo has this impression that the ToQgers are somehow childish, the kind of people you would feel bad about getting caught up in a difficult battle. He tells them to just enjoy their trip and leave the fight to the Kyoryugers. Right is really annoyed that they're being treated like kids and reiterates his desire to fight alongside the Kyoryugers. The Conductor tells him they should let the Kyoryugers handle it since their weapons won't work against the Deboss. Right and the Conductor get into an intensely physical and ridiculous fight. Meanwhile, at the Shadow Line Terminal, a catfish-like Debo Monster named Salamazu (サラマズ) is very politely meeting with Z, the Emperor of Darkness. Salamazu beseeches Z for help in defeating the Kyoryugers, since if his plan in powering up Devius is successful, they will be able to destroy the ToQgers with no problem. Z is somewhat intrigued despite Salamazu's lack of sparkle and agrees to contribute a Shadow to the cause. Salamazu kisses Z's cape to show his appreciation which disgusts Marchioness Mork. In a lonely train station in the middle of the forest, Utsusemimaru is very distressed. He has been waiting at the station to catch a train that will take him to Daigo and the others, but no trains have come through this whole time. As he's looking down the trains, he hears a voice, "The Shadow Line is approaching. Wait behind the black line if you value your life." Utchy almost falls onto the tracks, but he carefully hops over the black line, saying, "My life is important after all!" A Kurainer pulls in and Clock Shadow disembarks with a group of Kuros. Clock Shadow orders the Kuros to attack Utchy. He fights back, but his attacks have no effect on the Kuros.Akira transforms into ToQ 6gou and jumps into the fray, but he drops his weapon almost immediately like always. Utchy picks it up, realizing that if he has a weapon he will still be able to fight. He too transforms into Kyoryu Gold, and he and ToQ 6gou drive back the Clock Shadow and the Kuros. The fight moves further into the woods with the two sixth rangers doing reasonably well. At that moment, however, Clock Shadow begins to sing, "Tick Tock! Tick Tock! Bong Bong!" Akira yells at Utchy to run but the samurai will not turn his back on a fight. The Clock Shadow sings a few more rounds, and a strange wave hits Utchy and Akira to seemingly no effect. The rest of the ToQgers show up to the fight and wonder if Utchy is another Kyoryuger. Akira tells them to run too, but the Clock Shadow turns around and chants his song at them too. Akira is the only one who understands how bad the situation is, so he summons the Build Ressha, orders the other ToQgers to jump in, grabs Gold by the back of his collar and says, "You're coming too!" The ToQgers plus Utchy escape. Clock Shadow and his Kuros are walking around the woods when they hear a mysterious song playing. They come upon a clearing where they encounter the Ninningers. Clock Shadow complains that the five of them are way too flashy and colorful to be ninjas. The Ninninger introduce themselves and their attacks, claiming they are shinobi with no intention of being secretive. They defeat the Kuros with various ninja-esque attacks and Clock Shadow escapes by summoning a Kurainer to take his place. The Ninninger use a special ninjutsu to shrink the Kurainer down to a normal size and defeat it with a whirlwind of dust and hidden attacks. AkaNinger then turns to the camera and breaks the fourth wall. We return to our heroes in the Build Ressha where something very strange has happened. All of the ToQgers are back in their child forms. Akira explains that it was Clock Shadow's song that turned them back. The song had no effect on him because he was a Shadow himself. The ToQgers only heard the song once or twice so they are now 10 years old or so, but... "Behold... Kyoryu Gold." Akira reveals that Ucchi, who heard the song several times, has been turned into a tiny baby. Baby Ucchi starts crying, and the ToQgers realize they're going to need some help. The Kyoryugers have all met up again, but they're having no luck with breaking the forcefield around the terminal. Nossan even tries his patented Pukuputor move to no effect. The Kyoryugers figure that only the zyudenryu will have enough power to break through, so Daigo calls for Gabutyra. However, Salamazu and the Shadow Line have already teamed up, so when Gabutyra attacks the barrier, a second forcefield made of shadow energy blocks him from getting through. Daigo gets a call on his mobuckle, and he asks Ucchi what's taking so long. The voice that answers is Akira's. He says that he has something to show them. The ToQgers and Kyoryugers meet up and the Kyoryugers are shocked to see baby Utchy, who has been given a pacifier by this point. He's also being carried by Akira in a front sling against Akira's chest. Akira starts playing peek-a-boo ("inai inai ba" in Japanese) with baby Ucchi with the others talk (Akira's version is "inai inai Nijino Akira!"). Ian says that the ToQger girls are very cute, but out of his age range. The ToQgers say they want to help fight with the Kyoryugers, but Daigo and the others tell them it's even more impossible now. Right says that's where Daigo is wrong. The situation is no different than before because their bodies now are their true forms. Daigo asks what that means, but at that moment, the Clock Shadow shows up with both Kuros and Zourima in tow. The Clock Shadow attacks, and the Kyoryugers transform to protect the child ToQgers. But the ToQgers say that they are perfectly capable of fighting as they are. They do a child version of their transformation (Tokatti: Actually, we are children). Akira transforms too, but with a crying baby Utchy to look after, he can't join the fight. Child Right tells Daigo that they should switch power sources. The Kyoryugers put the ToQ Ressha in their weapons and the ToQgers put the Zyudenchi in theirs. What they lack in strength, the child ToQgers make up in imagination. Hikari launches sneak attacks from the bushes, Tokatti and Kagura set a trap with rope, and Mio uses her imagination to summon Maiki and tells him he absolutely can't go wild on the mooks. With their combined powers, the Kyoryugers and ToQgers defeat all of the mooks, leaving only the Clock Shadow. Watching this battle unfold from the Shadow Line Terminal are the elite of the Shadow Line and Salamazu. Z tells Salamazu that since his plan failed, he no longer has any use for him. Salamazu abruptly changes from his obsequious demeanor into a haughty and insulting attitude, and he retorts that it is the Shadow Line that is unnecessary. He sets fire to Z's cape (his "kiss" earlier was just to lay his trap) and the entire Shadow Line Terminal, steals a bunch of darkness, and peaces out. Back on the battlefield, Right explains that by combining their imagination and brave, they can defeat the enemies. He got the idea watching Utchy wield Akira's weapon when they were fighting the Clock Shadow in the woods. The Kyoryugers and ToQgers combine their powers to create a Victory Imagination Bazooka attack, which they fire at the Clock Shadow to defeat him. Before he can turn giant, however, Salamazu shows up, absorbing the Clock Shadow and the other fallen mooks to power up both himself and Devius. He turns into a giant: three Shadow Line Kuros with a box train around their waists and Salamazu's face at the front. The five adult Kyoryugers go into Kyoryuzin while the ToQgers plus baby Utchy go into ToQ-Oh and Build DaiOh. Salamazu's train attacks are more of a challenge than they initially seem, so both mechas have to power up into their ultimate modes, Gigant Kyoryuzin and ToQ Rainbow. The mechas trade weapons to launch a huge attack against Salamazu, finally defeating him. In the cockpit of ToQ Rainbow, the ToQgers are finally returned to their adult forms. But if you will recall, baby Utchy is crying in a sling on Akira's chest... so baby Utchy suddenly transforms into normal Utchy... sitting in Akira's lap and crying. He turns around, very confused, with the pacifier still in his mouth. They have no time to celebrate their victory over Salamazu, though, because Devius appears from a huge burst of power that shoots from the fallen terminal and proceeds to use the darkness Salamazu gave him to launch a massive attack. ToQ rainbow is hit, throwing Utchy back into the wall and knocking him out. Gigant Kyoryuzin is also hit by a devastating attack, massive explosions filling the control room. Our heroes escape, but when we see them next at the Hyper Ressha Terminal, all six Kyoryugers have been hospitalized. That night the six ToQgers go to the roof of the terminal hospital to discuss the situation and listen to Akira's harmonica. The zyudenryuu left their large sized Zyudenchi to charge at the terminal with the rest of the trains, essentially telling the ToQgers that they will need to fight Devius alone the next day. The ToQgers are overwhelmed by this task. Tokatti wonders if they are up to it, given that the fate of the entire world is at stake. Right says that he thought Tokatti seemed really small during the battle that day. Tokatti says, well, yes, he was a child. Right wonders if they really were that small. Kagura says that while they were kids, she had the thought that at least like that, their parents would be able to recognize them. Mio and Hikari wonder if they are capable of doing more than just protecting one town at a time, if they will be able to defeat an enemy this big. Woken by the sound of Akira's harmonica, Daigo sneaks onto the roof and overhears the ToQgers' conversation. He starts to understand a little more about them. Right rallies the team, telling them that they will protect their families, their town, and every town they find. If they focus on protecting the little, important things in life, eventually it will all add up to one big thing (even the whole world) that they have protected. And, he says, he can see them winning tomorrow. The ToQgers find new resolve and sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". Moved by their decision, Daigo returns to the hospital room, thinking over Right's determination to "protect the small, important things" in life. He looks at each of his sleeping comrades in turn. During the night, two familiar figures approach the barrier around the terminal. It's Candelira and Luckyuro, sensing the dark and foreboding aura around the terminal. Candelira says she wants to do something to help. Luckyuro asks if she means they should fight, but she says no. They should do what they do best: proecting everyone's smiles. The next morning, the Conductor, Ticket, and Wagon have gathered in the office of the President of the Rainbow Line, along with the spirit of Torin. With Torin's cooperation, they were able to combine the giant Zyudenchi to make one BRAVE Zyudenchi, which they are connecting to the Red Ressha. The ToQgers get into place in each of their trains, with a plan to protect the Red Ressha until it can reach the barrier and break through using the combined power of imagination and brave. As they speed along the tracks towards the terminal, Devius uses the darkness he obtained to summon Kurainer and past Shadows defeated by the ToQgers to derail them. Akira is first, when Table Shadow and Chair Shadow flip a check point for the rails. He leaps out of his train to fight them and keep the trains on track. One by one the other trains are derailed, but Right yells "Brave In" and manages to crash through the force field. He infiltrates the terminal and finds the room where Devius is powering up, but time is running out. Devius is only moments away from his complete form, and he begins to attack Right. At the same time, Akira has defeated Table Shadow and Chair Shadow, but Coin Shadow and Saber Shadow appear with a bunch of mooks to take their place. Kagura and Mio are facing off against Chain Shadow and Hammer Shadow. Tokatti and Hikari are fighting Vacuum Shadow and Fence Shadow. Things are looking dire for all of our heroes, including Right, who is being beaten by Devius... when suddenly Kyoryu Red appears to help him. After hearing them talk the previous night, Daigo explains that he stowed away on the Red Ressha in order to fight by Right's side. He adds that Right's field trip needs a chaperone. Right quips that the chaperone is supposed to take the backseat. Both reds start fighting Devius together. One by one, the other Kyoryugers show up to lend a hand to their ToQger counterparts. Gold leaps into the air to take out the mooks around Akira. He tells him that he too has come with the conviction to make this his place to die. Akira says no, that his place to die is right here, while Utchy needs to die over in the other direction (i.e. a very Akira-esque way of saying, "I'll get this guy, you get that one"). Kagura gets thrown off a cliff, but Kyoryu Pink is there to dramatically catch her and bring her to safety. Ian leaps into the fray to assist Mio, claiming he's ready to lead this dance with her. Mio is weirded out by Ian's flirtation, so Amy offers to team up with both girls. All three girls do a lot of exciting flips to beat down the monsters, leaving Ian alone to pout about being ignored. Tokatti and Hikari are saved by Souji driving in on Deinochaser with Nossan standing behind him and firing at the enemies. Nossan jokes that he has another old blue as a comrade to which Tokatti replies that he's actually really young. Souji and Hikari fight back to back at one point, and given their previous silent greeting, this time Souji says, "So, you're kind of shy?" Hikari replies, "Isn't that my line?" Souji summons the Feather Edge and the two greens get down to business. The two reds are having a difficult time with Devius though. They're fighting hard, but he's fully powered now and zapping them with electricity and other attacks. Their fight moves to a big cave (created when the terminal crashed into the rock face). Right transforms into Hyper ToQ 1gou, but a brutal attack by Devius throws him completely out of his transformations. All he has left is the Daikaiten Cannon in hand. Devius fires another attack, aiming to kill, but Daigo transforms into Kyoryu Red Carnival and leaps in front of Right to take the attack for him. He gives Right one of his Zyudenchi and tells him to combine his imagination and brave to destroy Devius. Daigo flips around so he's standing behind Devius and grabs him to keep him still long enough for Right to attack. Right hesitates, worried for Daigo's sake, but Daigo tells him he won't die and says that the field trip is over, that they all have to fight together to win this. Right uses his imagination to turn the Zyudenchi into a Gabutyra-style train, and fires an Imagination Brave Finish to destroy Devius. Devius is going to explode and bring down the whole cavern with him, but the attack knocked Daigo out of Carnival mode and left him seriously injured. He tells Right to escape without him. Right refuses. "If this is a 'trip', then the trip isn't over until everyone goes home. And the 'battle' isn't over until everyone gets home alive and well." He grabs Daigo and together they start to make their way out of the collapsing terminal/cavern. The rest of the teams run up just in time to see the terminal explode with Right and Daigo both still inside. Both teams scream their red rangers' names with horror, but just then, the Red Ressha zooms out of the explosion, taking both boys to safety in the nick of time. The teams run over to support their respective reds. Right gives high fives to all of his teammates. Daigo, who is still injured, leans on Utchy's shoulder while Amy scolds him for going off on his own again. Daigo replies, "But I came back again too!" Daigo's decisions are terrible for the emotional well-being of the team. The battle is not over yet. To the surprise of no one at all familiar with Super Sentai, Devius grows to gigantic size, and he is furious. He fires lasers and other exploding attacks at the two teams. Suddenly, the attacks are deflected. Four figures appear on a cliff behind the Kyoryugers, which turns out to be Kyoryu Cyan, Gray, Violet, and Silver who proceed to do their roll call. Then the ToQgers are protected by Nero, Noire, Mork, and Z. Nero starts to do a roll call for the Shadow Line, but none of the others participate and he is shamed by their silence. Mork explains that she put out the fire in the Shadow Line Terminal by using a spinning attack. Just this once the Shadow Line will help out the ToQgers because... Devius is a jerk. The ex-Spirit Rangers explain that they received a summons from Luckyuro and Candelira, who are seen praying at a shrine for everyone to win. With their allies backing them up, the ToQgers and Kyoryugers do a double transformation, doing their roll calls with their helmets off. (Tokatti: A dream collaboration!) Huge, colorful explosions (including a black one for the Shadow Line). Devius grows six huge wings and starts flying around firing lasers at everything in his fury. The Spirit Rangers and Shadow Line take out the wings, and then all of the teams combine their attacks at once, throwing all the brave and imagination they have at Devius to destroy him once and for all. The teams celebrate while transformed (Kyoryu Gold runs up and leaps onto ToQ 6gou for a hug), with the Shadow Line taking their leave. Luckyuro and Candelira say they think they sensed everyone winning. The Rainbow Line President tries to high-five Torin, forgetting that he is a spirit. Later the ToQgers are bidding farewell to the Kyoryugers. Daigo wishes for them to find their home, echoing Right's sentiment about the trip or battle not being over until everyone gets home safe and sound. The two teams shake hands and then Wagon runs up to take a picture of them all. As the credits roll, the two teams cheerfully wave goodbye. The final shot is of the picture of them all together, with Right saying that he knows they'll see the Kyoryugers again someday. Continuity and Placement *''Ressha Sentai ToQger: Due to the appearance of ToQ Rainbow and the fact that this movie occurs before both Madame Noir's death and Z's evolution into Z Shin, this team-up must take place sometime between Station 35 and Station 39, the latter of which is the beginning of a three-part episode story which concludes with the events involving the antagonists. *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: TBA Characters ToQgers Kyoryugers And Introducing the Ninningers Allies *Conductor *Ticket *Wagon *Rainbow Line President *Lady *Pasco *Wise God Torin *Candelilla *Luckyuro Villains Deboth Army *Creator Devius *Crimson High Priest Salamaz *Zorima *Cambrima Evil Army Shadow Line *Emperor of Darkness Z *Madame Noir *Baron Nero *Marchioness Morc *Clock Shadow *Saber Shadow *Chain Shadow *Vacuum Shadow *Hammer Shadow *Fence Shadow *Coin Shadow *Combatant Kuros Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Shunsuke Nishikawa * : Gaku Matsumoto * : Kaito Nakamura * : Yuuka Yano * : Kasumi Yamaya Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Carnival *Kyoryu Black - *Kyoryu Blue - *Kyoryu Green - *Kyoryu Pink - *Kyoryu Gold - *Kyoryu Cyan - *Kyoryu Gray - *Kyoryu Violet - *Kyoryu Silver - Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for ''Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie: **ToQ 1gou - Hyper **ToQ 2gou - **ToQ 3gou - **ToQ 4gou - **ToQ 5gou - Nin Shurikens *AkaNinger - *AoNinger - *KiNinger - *ShiroNinger - *MomoNinger - Theme song to be added Notes *Following Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters and Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, the two starring teams have met and fought together before to a lesser extent, due to the recent advent of . During the Kamen Riders battle against the in , Daigo arrived on his own, summoning Gabutyra to fight , who revealed his true giant dinosaur form. Daigo was soon followed by the five-man ToQger team who assembled ToQ-Oh. With Gabutyra transforming into the Kyoryuger Ressha, Daigo took over ToQ-Oh's combination with , forming ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner which finally destroyed the Generalissimo, much to Den-O's dismay for being the legs of the robo. It should be noted however that Daigo was never seen on-screen meeting the ToQgers, and the team-ups do not typically acknowledge the events of the spring movies. *This movie marks the return of Lady and Pasco since Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS. Official website *http://www.tqg-vs-kyoryu.jp/ References Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Movies with Pre-Series Cameo Debuts